A Shadowy Ghost
by blackkyu
Summary: They hadn't meant to, really, they hadn't. But somehow they skipped over him, one lone human child. It wasn't that he didn't believe, or that he was on the naughty list, and it's quit impossible for a child to go about their daily lives without losing a tooth, especially when they are involved in a sport. And it's not like he didn't celebrate Easter…they just…kind of forgot.


A Shadowy Ghost…

They hadn't meant to, really, they hadn't. But somehow they skipped over him, one lone human child. It wasn't that he didn't believe, or that he was on the naughty list, and it's quit impossible for a child to go about their daily lives without losing a tooth, especially when they are involved in a sport. And it's not like he didn't celebrate Easter…they just…kind of forgot.

At Jack's accusing glare the three rushed to defend themselves.

It wasn't their fault, the child's presence was simply…on a whole other plane of existence. Sandy's excuse, however, was the only thing that saved the three from turning into popsicles, for how dare they, _how dare they_ miss a child, claiming they simply _forgot_?

And, although it was hard to decipher, and the flurry of pictures had to be repeated numerous times before anyone understood, Jack eventually grasped the meaning.

The child (the teen, Sandy carefully corrected) was something…different. Like all the children from the Generation of Miracles (for, yes, even Jack had heard of them, it was hard not to, when the children he played with would gush over how cool the middle school basketball team was, and then the giant ruckus that occurred when they split up into separate schools, for Jack had visited Japan, and he had seen the crowd) this child (teen, Sandy once again firmly corrected, eyes full of both amusement and fear) was strange, although more like a…shadow…a ghost, when compared to any of the others.

He wasn't dead, he wasn't being controlled by Pitch, and he lived a rather normal (well, normalish) human life. But the teen was…different. He wasn't exactly human. Hell, apparently, according to Sandy, the teen didn't even dream! He rested, he slept, but not even the calming dream sand could find him, as if…as if…he wasn't even there.

Existing on another plane indeed.

But that still didn't explain anything, really. After all, if they'd forgotten him for this long, if his presence truly was as slippery as shadows, as quit as a ghost, then why did they suddenly remember now? _Why now, after Pitch has been silent for two years?_

The three shook their heads, Sandy glancing off to the side, unable to look their newest member in the eye, _we think_, Tooth had begun, hovering in the air, arms pulled in close, as if to act as a shield against Jack's judging gaze, _we think Pitch might try to use him_.

_Use him, a child?!_

Bunny nodded, _he ain't like other kids mate_, the giant fur ball sighed, _if Pitch can obtain the Shadow…_

_Then the Generation of Miracles will follow_, North ended. But that still didn't explain _why_, why did they think of this now, and not in the beginning, why would Pitch use a child, a teen of such non-existence that made even Jack flinch in sympathy, _now_?

_The boy has spoken with Pitch_, North twitched, face set in a frown, large hands holding a small doll, dwarfing it, making it look far to fragile, _he saw bed in woods and investigated. _

So the boy does believe, Jack had been rather skeptical, for while the other Guardians claimed he did, the boy had no light, for even the shimmering globe would not mark his presence in the world…that or the elves just kept getting distracted and missing him…

_So, what's wrong with a little curiosity?_

_They had a civil conversation_. Bunny interjected, glaring at Jack.

_And how would you know that? Did Pitch come out of hiding and talk with the boy right in front of your face? If that's the case, why didn't you stop the boy from getting near Pitch's lair in the first place?_

_His presence is non-existent!_

_Then why can ordinary humans notice him and you can't!_

_Please!_ Tooth called, fluttering quickly between the two, _let us think of this situation calmly. _

_It's only natural, _Jack sighed, backing away from the furious Easter Bunny, _for shadows to flock together, what was the saying, birds of a feather?_

Sandy nodded, and the room quickly fell into silence, they weren't sure, really, what Pitch was planning, or if he was even planning anything. But this was _Pitch _they spoke of, and they would take no chances. Even if Jack found it slightly ridiculous, after all, Pitch barely had enough power to so much as stretch a toe out from under his musty old bed, and his Nightmares still refused to obey him, what harm could come from it, then, if the strange teen whom even they had forgotten (whom even the world at large had a hard time keeping track of) decided to speak with the Nightmare King?

As far as Jack was concerned, the lonely man needed a friend, and who would be better than a shadowy ghost?

_What are we going to do?_ Bunny asked eventually, for, after calming down, they had all realized the ridiculousness of their ideas, the simple stupidity of being far to paranoid, for even if the teen were to visit Pitch, even if they were to talk, the Generation of Miracles would not get involved, not unless the teen was hurt, and then they'd despise the man, not work for him.

North sighed, and Jack couldn't repress the happy grin that split across his face, _we'll leave Kuroko Tetsuya alone for now. However_, North added before Jack could perform a little jig of victory, _should Pitch start acting up…_

The words hung silent in the air, but they all understood.

The group soon split after that, feeling a slight gap between them and their newest member, for while he was glad of their verdict, the simple fact that they did not notice Kuroko, the Phantom player, the Shadow, before he had made a move to speak with their enemy…it pissed the latest Guardian off greatly. And he decided, with a wicked grin, that he'd pay the teen a visit, he'd pay them _both_ a visit, for what was a better mix then cold and dark and dead?

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: *laughs* yeah, crappy, but the idea wouldn't leave my head, and my other stories appear to have lost all fan's so I figured, fudge it, I'm posting this. If you have any question's feel free to ask. **


End file.
